complicated
by black stone cherry 41
Summary: what happens when things get a little complicated a sequel to 'love sometimes it hurts'


second fic for big time rush

at rock recoreds after the boys have just finished singing a song

**_Love me love me say you're gonna love me_**  
**_I know you're ready to go_**  
**_I'm I'm ready to go_**

**_Jaw drop heart stop we eye lock_**  
**_I must be dreaming don't hit the alarm clock_**  
**_Under the lights, coming alive, she thriller tonight_**

**_Hey_**

**_One dance two dance is not enough_**  
**_You got that glow in the dark so I'm not giving up_**  
**_I'm reading your mind you know I'm a psychic_**  
**_Why you try to hide it, hide it_**

**_Love me love me say you're gonna love me_**  
**_I know you're ready to go_**  
**_Love me love me say you're gonna love me_**  
**_Don't leave me out on the floor_**

**_I'm saying woah_**  
**_Don't tell me no _**

**_Love me love me say you're gonna love me_**  
**_I'm I'm ready to go_**

**_I'm ready to go_**

**_Love me love me, _**  
**_I'm ready to go_**

**_Can't stop, won't stop we party rock_**  
**_You got them red velvet lips, sweet, like Betty Crock-ER_**  
**_So call the doc-TOR_**  
**_Cause someone needs to take your temperature you're getting hotter_**

**_Under the lights, comin' alive, she thrilla tonight_**  
**_I'm reading your mind you know I'm a psychic_**  
**_Why you try to hide it, hide it_**

**_When I rock, you roll_**  
**_You're loosing control_**  
**_And if you got that feeling throw your_**

**_Hands up in the air_**

**_Love me love me say you're gonna love me_**  
**_I know you're ready to go_**  
**_Love me love me say you're gonna love me_**  
**_Don't leave me out on the floor_**

**_I'm saying woah_**  
**_Don't tell me no _**

**_Love me love me say you're gonna love me_**  
**_I'm ready to go_**

**_I'm ready to go_**

**_You be Juliet I'll be Romeo_**  
**_Whatcha' you waiting for you know you wanna go_**  
**_Don't say goodbye cause we just said hello_**  
**_Say your gonna love me girl cause I need to know_**

**_Ready! Go (x14)_**  
**_Ready! Go (x14)_**

**_Lets do this_**

**_Love me love me say you're gonna love me_**  
**_I know you're ready to go_**  
**_Love me love me say you're gonna love me_**  
**_Don't leave me out on the floor_**

**_I'm saying woah_**  
**_Don't tell me no _**

**_Love me love me say you're gonna love me_**  
**_I'm ready to go_**

**_I'm ready to go_**

**_[2x]_**  
**_Love me love me, _**  
**_Love me love me, _**  
**_I'm ready to go _**

**_I'm rea_****_y to go_**

gustavo: that was brilliant dogs

kendall: thanks gustavo

then the girls walk in.

girls: hay guys

logan: hay Camille

and then he kisses her

carlos: hay Stephanie

then he kisses her

Kendall: hay jo

then he kisses her

james: hay lucy

then he kisses her

gustavo: hay watch it

james: what

lucy; oh i forgot to tell you gustavo is my uncle

carlos: nice to know

kelly: ok girls why dont you sing the nwe song you keep telling us about

jo: ok

_**I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation**_  
_**You're living in the past it's a new generation**_  
_**A girl can do what she wants to do and that's**_  
_**What I'm gonna do**_  
_**An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation**_

_**Oh no not me**_

_**An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation**_  
_**Never said I wanted to improve my station**_  
_**An' I'm only doin' good**_  
_**When I'm havin' fun**_  
_**An' I don't have to please no one**_  
_**An' I don't give a damn**_  
_**'Bout my bad reputation**_

_**Oh no, not me**_  
_**Oh no, not me**_

_**I don't give a damn**_  
_**'Bout my reputation**_  
_**I've never been afraid of any deviation**_  
_**An' I don't really care**_  
_**If ya think I'm strange**_  
_**I ain't gonna change**_  
_**An' I'm never gonna care**_  
_**'Bout my bad reputation**_

_**Oh no, not me**_  
_**Oh no, not me**_

_**Pedal boys!**_

_**An' I don't give a damn**_  
_**'Bout my reputation**_  
_**The world's in trouble**_  
_**There's no communication**_  
_**An' everyone can say**_  
_**What they want to say**_  
_**It never gets better anyway**_  
_**So why should I care**_  
_**'Bout a bad reputation anyway**_  
_**Oh no, not me**_  
_**Oh no, not me**_

_**I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation**_  
_**You're living in the past**_  
_**It's a new generation**_  
_**An' I only feel good**_  
_**When I got no pain**_  
_**An' that's how I'm gonna stay**_  
_**An' I don't give a damn**_  
_**'Bout my bad reputation**_

_**Oh no, not me**_  
_**Oh no, not**_  
_**Not me, not me**_


End file.
